


Szczęśliwa siódemka

by letztenbrief



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Like really a lot of fluff guys, M/M, a lot of fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief
Summary: Nie od dziś wiadomo, że siedem to szczęśliwa liczba. Louis jest szczęściem Harry’ego, jego życiową siódemką. Siedem rzeczy w Louisie, bez których Harry nie potrafiłby żyć.(Albo: Siedem rzeczy w Louisie, na których punkcie autorka ma obsesję)





	Szczęśliwa siódemka

**1\. Jego rzęsy**

 

Harry zawsze uważał siebie za dziwaka. Zwracał uwagę na rzeczy, które innym wydawały się być mało istotne, ale nie lubił się do tego przyznawać. Zwłaszcza po tym, gdy był dzieckiem i dziewczyny, które komplementował, reagowały głośnym śmiechem na jego szczere słowa, zupełnie tak, jakby było coś zabawnego w tym, że spodobały mu się czyjeś uszy czy kształt dziurek od nosa.

Właśnie dlatego nigdy nie przyznał się przed Louisem, co przyciągnęło go do niego jako pierwsze. Kiedy ten o to pytał, a pytał bardzo często, zawsze wykręcał się, mówiąc to, co szatyn chciał usłyszeć – jego włosy albo kolor oczu. Prawda była jednak zupełnie inna.

Tego cudownego dnia, w samym środku gorącego lata, kiedy Harry ćwiczył głos w toalecie na zapleczu X-Factora i Louis przerwał mu, wchodząc do łazienki, gdy ten był w połowie refrenu, pierwszą rzeczą, którą dostrzegł Styles, nie były ani jego idealnie ułożone włosy, ani jego jasne oczy. Nie były to też jego wąskie wargi, ani zgrabne nogi, ani nawet ubrania, które miał na sobie.

Harry nie przerwał śpiewu, ponieważ zawstydził się nagłym wtargnięciem obcego chłopca. Od zawsze był przecież otwarty i kochał, gdy ktoś podziwiał jego głos. Przerwał, bo zabrakło mu oddechu, gdy tylko dostrzegł najpiękniejsze, najdłuższe i najbardziej podkręcone rzęsy na świecie. Rzęsy, dla których momentalnie stracił głowę.

I nigdy się nie przyznał, że uwielbia obserwować Lou z profilu, bo wtedy najlepiej widać, jakie bardzo są gęste i jak mocno wywinięte. Nie wyznał też, że uwielbia otwierać oczy w czasie pocałunków z nim, bo wtedy są tak blisko niego, że jest w stanie je wszystkie zliczyć, a on ponad wszystko kocha to robić. Nie powiedział też nigdy Louisowi, jaką ogromną przyjemność sprawia mu, gdy łaskocze nimi dla zabawy jego szczękę i policzki.

Rzęsy Louisa są dla niego bardzo, bardzo ważne. 

 

 

**2. Louis zawsze go broni**

 

Harry od zawsze był bardzo wrażliwy, być może dlatego, że całe życie przebywał w towarzystwie starszej, bardzo uczuciowej siostry. Mimo trzech lat spędzonych pod pilnym okiem mediów, wciąż nie umie się uodpornić na krytykę i nie potrafi nie brać do siebie każdej negatywnej opinii, którą usłyszy na swój temat. Nienawidzi kłamstw, które musi wypowiadać każdego dnia i przez które ludzie tak źle go oceniają. Często z tego powodu płacze. Cholera, czasami myśli, że może zbyt często.

Dlatego tak bardzo docenia to, że ma przy sobie Louisa. Chłopak zawsze bez wahania odpowiada ironicznie na wszelkie kłopotliwe pytania, które ktoś zadaje Harry’emu, natychmiast zmienia temat, swoim inteligentnym sarkazmem wytrąca pytającemu temat z rąk albo zwyczajnie broni go, wstawiając się za nim. W spojrzeniu niebieskookiego jest wtedy coś takiego, co sprawia, że dziennikarze natychmiast rozumieją, by nie drążyć tematu i Harry często dziękuje mu za to nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Styles aż za dobrze wie, że Louis zrobiłby dla niego wszystko i świetnie zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że szatyn godzi się na te wszystkie wyjścia z Eleanor tylko po to, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę mediów i tym samym, by nikt nie zmuszał Harry’ego do publicznych związków. Harry kocha Louisa i czasami myśli, że zbyt rzadko okazuje mu swoją wdzięczność.

 

 

**3\. Jego kostki u stóp**

 

Kiedy Louis musi wyjechać, by pokazać się gdzieś publicznie z Eleanor, Harry zawsze robi to samo i nie potrafi nawet powiedzieć, kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło. Czasami boi się, że ktoś odkryje jego małą tajemnicę albo co gorsza, boi się że zrobi to Louis, ale i tak nie umie siebie powstrzymać. Gdy tylko zaczyna tęsknić, otwiera przeglądarkę internetową, wchodzi w wyszukiwarkę i wpisuje te trzy, magiczne słowa.

 

_Kostki Louisa Tomlinsona_

 

I Harry czasami zastanawia się, czy to normalne, że kostki u stóp mogą być dla kogoś pociągające, ale cholera, te należące do szatyna zdecydowanie takie są i on nic na to nie poradzi, nawet gdyby chciał (A on, na Boga, nie chce!). Może za to je podziwiać.

 

Kiedy leżą razem na kanapie i oglądają wspólnie film, Harry’emu zbyt często zdarza się gubić wątek, gdy zamiast skupiać się na fabule, wpatruje się w wyciągnięte na jego kolanach nogi Louisa i jego stopy ułożone wygodnie na jego udach i te fantastyczne kostki, i Harry analizuje dokładnie ich budowę, kształt i marzy o tym, by je dotknąć, ale nie może zdobyć się na odwagę. Czasami ma wrażenie, że Lou wie o wszystkim i specjalnie podwija nogawki swoich spodni i chodzi boso nawet zimą, by te cholerne (cudowne) kostki były widoczne, jednak gdy tylko ta myśl przychodzi mu do głowy, rozumie, jak bardzo jest absurdalna.

 

Jedno jednak jest pewne.

Harry kocha kostki Louisa prawie tak mocno, jak jego rzęsy i rozumie, że naprawdę jest dziwakiem.

 

 

**4\. Jego obojczyki**

 

Czasami Harry zastanawia się, czy Louis rozumie jego aluzje, gdy w każdym mieście, w którym zatrzymają się na dłużej, kupuje mu koszulki z dekoltem wyciętym na kształt łódki.

I dostaje potwierdzenie w oczach szatyna, gdy ten z wymownym uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy, mając na sobie jedną z nich, przesuwa powoli dłonią po wystających obojczykach, sprawiając, że całe ciało Stylesa drży z wrażenia.

 

 

**5\. Tatuaż „It Is What It Is”**

 

\- Wszystko psujesz – warczy Harry, kiedy Louis chichocze głośno, gdy młodszy przesuwa szybko czubkiem swojego zwinnego języka po konturze tatuażu, którego kocha najbardziej ze wszystkich i niebieskooki milknie, wyginając się w łuk, by ułatwić mu dostęp do tak bardzo przez niego uwielbianego napisu na swoim ciele, a potem wzdycha cicho, gdy Styles całuje mocno zakręcony szczyt literki H, bo to jedno z najwrażliwszych miejsc na jego ciele i Harry wie o tym aż za dobrze.

 

Zielonooki wciąż pamięta dzień, w którym Louis go sobie zrobił i jak ogromne wrażenie na nim wywarł, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. Pamięta wciąż te bolesne motylki w brzuchu, ponieważ cholera, tak blisko czarnych, pełnych zawijasów literek, znajdowały się ukochane przez niego obojczyki, które malunek na jego ciele jedynie podkreślił.

 

Za każdym razem, gdy Harry zerka na ten tatuaż, zastanawia się, czy widział w życiu cokolwiek bardziej perfekcyjnego i cóż, zna odpowiedź.

 

Nie widział.

 

 

**6\. Sposób, w jaki odgarnia swoje włosy**

 

Harry’emu czasami śni się, że jest dłonią Louisa i uważa, że sny te należą do najpiękniejszych na świecie. Zielonooki uwielbia ten nieświadomy, automatyczny ruch nadgarstkiem, jaki wykonuje zawsze starszy, kiedy grzywka wpada mu w oczy i to, jak jego ręka opada potem bezwładnie, jakby otumaniona przez cudowną miękkość jego fryzury. Czasami irracjonalnie zazdrości tej drobnej dłoni Louisa i jego długim, szczupłym palcom tego, że bezkarnie mogą sięgać do włosów szatyna, przeczesywać je, badać ich fakturę.

 

A potem przypomina sobie, że on też może to robić i uśmiecha się wesoło.

 

Później jednak przypomina sobie też, że musi być z tym bardzo ostrożny i uśmiech znika z jego twarzy.

 

 

**7\. Jego szczęka**

 

\- Harry, wytłumaczysz mi to? – pyta cicho Louis pozbawionym emocji tonem, wpatrując się w Stylesa trudnym do określenia wzrokiem i z twarzy młodszego znikają wszystkie kolory, bo zauważa, że szatyn ma na kolanach jego laptopa. Czuje, jak pocą mu się z nerwów dłonie, gdy podchodzi do niego, kuląc się jak szczeniak, który pogryzł ukochane buty właściciela.

 

W następnej chwili dostrzega jednak cień uśmiechu na jego twarzy i wie już, że Louis wcale nie jest zły, więc bierze głęboki oddech, siadając obok swojego chłopaka.

 

Kiedy w następnej sekundzie orientuje się, który z jego sekretów właśnie odkrył starszy, ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i jest pewny, że jego policzki nabrały koloru dojrzałych pomidorów albo ulubionego lakieru do paznokci jego matki.

 

Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które trzyma na swoim dysku, dlaczego to musiał być własnie ten folder?

 

_Najwybitniejsze dzieło Boga (o ile takowy istnieje)_

 

I Louis nie przestaje się śmiać, gdy widzi, jak mocno Harry zawstydził się jego nazwą i zawartością. 

Trzy tysiące sto pięćdziesiąt siedem zdjęć. Na każdym z nich widnieje twarz starszego, a konkretniej,  _jego szczęka_. Jego szczęka, w trzech tysiącach stu pięćdziesięciu siedmiu ujęciach, które przyprawiają zielonookiego o zawroty głowy.

\-  Jesteś niemożliwy, Harold – mruczy Louis, przyciągając do siebie młodszego za brodę i złączając ich wargi w długim, czułym pocałunku.

I Harry myśli, że szczęście powinna przynosić cyfra osiem, bo momentalnie dopisuje do listy kolejny punkt.

 

 

**8\. To, jak mnie całuje**


End file.
